Etherium Forge
A versatile but modest home and workplace, hand-built by the elf who runs the furnaces. Hidden within the heart of the Enchanted Forest only a few miles northwest of Littlewood, the forge is run and maintained by a retired female soldier named Fayah. The Art of the Forge By all accounts the forge is not a grand building by way of scale, large enough only to house what is required. Left entirely open mouthed, a majority of the innards of the building are devoted to housing a blacksmith's tools. The furnace and bellows fill the left portion of the home, attatched to the spiraling lengths of the elven skytorches which reach high into the sky. As they spew their coloured smokes into the sky, a warm orange light is shed over lines upon lines of anvils, hammers, tongs, prints, spikes, molds, and other countless trinkets. Materials and tools relevant to the craft cover the forge from ceiling to floor, chaotically spread and yet carefully organized. To the far right wing of the structure the decor transitions into that of a living quarters. Furniture is sparse, but a small table housed with enough chairs for three and a generous hearth to provide fire for cooking and a source of warmth are settled against the walls. A mixture of cargo nets and hammocks line the walls of this portion of the abode like a web, used as anything from shelves to sleeping spaces. When one looks closely at the forge, truly taking in the details, they will begin to realize that everything from the chairs to the table are constructed from simple mixtures of wood, metals, and portions of giant bone. Even the swaying masses of netted hammocks which sprawl from pillar to pillar have been lovingly woven from tough portions of leather, or cut from scavenged portions of netting and rope. Books, furs, lumber, and all manner of supplies fill the pockets of netting to the brim, waiting to be put to use in some manner of project. The forge itself rests within a wide, grassy clearing which Fayah has claimed for her home. There is no saying why this area of land is naturally devoid of the trees of the forest, but a deep arcane energy pulsates within the glade, helping to fuel the Skytorches. A garden sprawls out to the right edge of the forge, supporting simple crops and a handful of wandering livestock and pets. The edges of the ground surrounding the mouth of the home are covered with whitened sand, no grass daring to grow near the heat of the forge. Item Requests Fayah is a skilled soldier and an even greater craftswomen, surpassing the capabilities of a simple blacksmith. In the elvish language, artisans of her talent are referred to as Whitesmiths, an apparently clever play on words when spoken in the common tongue, but one which takes on far greater depth if the elvish translation is to be acknowledged. The altercation in titles is literally the difference between saying "One who works with metals." or "One whom metal obeys.", indicating the clear separation in capability between the two. Whilst Fayah is adept with her manipulation of traditional materials, the true talent of her work rests within an innate natural affinity for forging in gems, essences, and crystals. Her ability to control and manipulate these unstable materials renders her capable of creating truly devastating weapons and gear, legendary equipment worthy of being passed down from generation to generation. However, although her equipment may indeed be mighty, Fayah has rules. Her belief that equipment is only as special as the efforts put into it cause her to dictate that any and all custom requests which pass through her forge and beneath her hammer must involve the direct participation of the one who requested it. Namely, procuring the raw materials required. Generally she will offer to travel with the individual during the journey to find the sought after goods, though if the client desires to work alone no objections will be made.